I Train Monsters
by Rayzor14
Summary: Wayne had only been sitting on his bed, waiting for his copy of Pokemon White to reset when the universe decided to screw him over. Now, he's in a world with ditsy blonds, blood-thirsty pocket creatures, and a hypocritical organization filled with under-paid and under-trained idiots. It was enough to make one wonder: Why'd some people want this crap to happen to them anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **Never thought I'd see myself here...Pokemon. Seriously, Game fiction is largely uncharted territory for me(Super Mario Eds and Code: Symphonia don't count mostly because its a crossover). Also, this will be my first ever OC-centric fic, featuring my newly created OC Wayne. This is definitely a calmer and more friendly environment than what he'll normally star in, so consider this an easier way to get to know him.

Also, note that this fic will use the highly over-used 'Dark...well, darker Pokemon realm setting. Not people dying type dark, but more realistic when it comes to damage taken. So, since this isn't as ong as I thought, onward to the fic itself.

White in Black

Prologue: Journey to Unknowns

or

'How cliché is this beginning?'

A Sunny day spent indoors leisurely mowing down enemies on a hand held screen.

This is usually how weird shit happens.

After all, don't all heroes (or those who do enough good to legitimize them not begin complete evil so-and-sos) have humble beginnings? Well, none were more humble than this. Wayne Umbra was casually playing the afternoon away on his 3DS. His attire was appropriate house kick arounds with his black, oversized gym shorts and yellow graphic T-shirt. His black dreadlocks fell in front of his glasses, a dark skinned hand smoothing them to the top of his head. The young man was busying himself with his favorite weekend activity: playing a few hours of his copy of Pokemon White.

"Yeah, take that bitch!"

Complete with commentary.

"Yeah, you don't like that fire, do ya?...Wait..."

His victory over his opponent was cut short when the offending Pokemon used a Ground-Move, ending the life of his Fire-type with an animated death rattle.

"That's that bull."

The boy continued his gaming session, continuing to toss out obscenities every now and again and dancing about when he won an especially tough battle. After another successful round, however, he quickly found himself becoming bored.

Like any true and half-way decent Pokemon fan, he knew that the game didn't really start until after you finished the story and could really start to play around. He'd spent over three hundred hours playing the game and had amassed an incredible arsenal of pocket fighting machines. Among his favorite were his Onix, Liepard, and, of course, his prized Samurott. The samurai inspired water creature was always in his roster, no matter what.

Which was why the current decision was such a hard one. Turning off the game, he restarted. The now insanely repetitive starting screen music blared in his eardrums. Soon enough, the hulking figure of the black colored Zekrom appeared on-screen. He saw it every day now and it only got more and more badass looking. Once there, he pressed start and stared at his saved file.

It was weird, how he felt such a deep connection to it. He could almost fell the raw emotional energy he'd packed into every fight, every capture, every toss onto the bed in righteous anger at accidentally killing a legendary or hard to catch Pokemon. He took a deep breath, gave the file one last, thoughtful look, and retreated back to the start menu. Once there, he pressed up on the control pad. Next, select. And finally, the B button.

He, like many others he supposed, always found this method as retard as it was completely unnecessary. Seriously, who wanted to go through all that just to start a new game? The screen popped the 'are you sure?' question. Nodding to himself, he flicked up and pressed A. He watched the small hand turn, each revolution taking away more of his adventures, more of his hard fought experiences. Finally it stopped and restarted. He flew through intros and went back to the secondary menu.

It was gone.

All his work, all his precious Pokemon...Gone like dust in the wind. He put a fist to his chest, pounding away at a growing knot. He shouldn't have been so emotional, but hey. He was a Gamer. But it had to be done. After spending so much time collecting and battling, he felt a need to restart. So, with nary a second thought, he selected New Game.

And this is where the Probability Theory decided to screw him over with a rusty, iron rake.

**Author's Notes: **That's right, get out there and earn that T rating! Expect to see such swearing in the future. Which means its part of his normal speech pattern. As for the reason of a prologue, well, I just wanted to put one. Next chapter, Wayne enters the amazingly confusing and surprisingly violent world of Pokemon. How will he react to it? And better yet, how will it react to him? TTFN!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, bitches! A whole 'nother chapter. Anyway, Wayne's definitely in for a shock when he gets there. What is it you ask? Well...READ THE CHAPTER, YOU ILLITERATES!

Chapter 1:When in Rome

or

'WTF GOING ON!?'

Darkness.

It enveloped and surrounded him, swallowing his senses in its dull embrace. He felt weightless. His form bound by no such thing as gravity and drifting through the void. He'd completely lose track of when he'd open and closed his eyes or how long he'd been there. All he knew was darkness...

...And an annoying ass voice.

Seriously, the tone the voice spoke in was equal parts caring understanding and trying to mask the nagging 'I'm oh so much smarter than you' undertone.

Lifting his hands to his ears, he shielded himself from the muffled barrage of seemingly useless babble. He caught snips of it, something about a world with things or whatever, before it finally became too much and he vented his dissatisfaction.

"Will you please Shut-Up!"

His voice echoed and, to his relief, quelled the voice into stopping. As it faded, he found himself landing on something. Granted, it was soft, but when you fell from untold height and landed on anything, then it was mostly going to hurt. And as it was, he had the displeasure of landing himself atop of hard, springy metal. The material stabbed his back and rear, causing him to yelp and blurt an obscenity.

After comically writhing around on the bed in abject pain, he finally found sense enough to open his eyes. Light flooded in quickly, blinding him and causing a swift reaction as his arm flew up to shade his stinging corneas. Blinking a few times, the light dimmed and focused, which prompted another round of blinks.

The ceiling above him was yellow, not the baby blue to which he was accustom. Nor were there clothes thrown about carelessly, hanging from anything that could hold them. Even the stench of food that've been sitting far too long out in the open and unwashed undergarments no longer lingered. Instead, the room was neat, sparely furnished, and smelt of fresh cerulean waters.

"The hell...?" He swiftly sat up and felt his baggy shorts catch beneath himself

Patting him down, he was relieved that he was still in his faithful house wear. He spotted a remote atop a wooden dresser and by force of habit clicked it on. The screen blinked and quickly formed a picture.

"_Welcome Everyone, to another exciting episode of Skitty's Corner!_ _Where everyone's favorite pink kitty-cat answers your weekly questions!"_

Wayne stared at the screen, confused about why there was a Pokémon show on that early...if it was early. Flicking the channel, he came upon a commercial.

"_You feeling wimpy?! Tired of feeling like a chump?! A Loser?! Then come on down to Ray's Machoke-ing U Up Gym in Nembasa City! Where we'll have you taking down Machokes in six weeks or your money back!"_

"O...Kay..."

He flickered to the weather channel. An attractive young blond in a just-shy-of-inappropriate, low cut woman's business suit sat behind a desk reading headlines.

"_And now here's Castform with the Weather. How's the week lookin', Cast?" A small sphere on a cloud-like structure chirped. A map displayed behind it, showing a large land mass that looked eerily similar to something to something he'd sworn he'd seen before. The creature chirped its name and released an isolated weather pattern, causing it to rain. The Castform glowed, its outline shifting as it assumed a new shaped. The light disappeared and showed that its gray sphere was replaced by a large, blue water drop. "Oh, looks like its rain. Tough break for the annual Pinwheel Family Picnic and Races."_

Now thoroughly freaked, his hand automatically flicked through channels, each fueling his anxiety as he continued. Finally, he dropped the remote and let it clatter to the floor. He stared blankly at the screen before raising a hand and slapping himself. Seeing that the picture was still there, he hit himself again. And again. And again. And again. Once he was sure he wasn't dreaming, the gears in his head turned.

"...I must be hallucinating. Hit my head on the floor or something." he told himself "Yeah, that explains it."

Satisfied that he had a logical answer, he perked up as he heard the doorbell ring.

WiB

Bianca was a nice girl. Ditzy and far too obsessed with muscles than the average girl should be, but hey. Nobody's perfect. And she had good reason to be happy today. She'd seen the moving truck a mile away, the powerful blaring alerting her and the small town that fresh blood was coming. So, she'd put on her best skirt, blouse, and leggings, combed her blond hair to perfection, and spent ten minutes getting her beret on right. As president of the Nuvema Town Welcoming Committee it was her job, duty, and pleasure to see to it that everyone's first impression of the town was a good one.

"It's so early, Bianca." the boy next to her yawned

Cheren was nowhere near as enthusiastic as his friend. After she guilt-tripped him onto the NTWC, he quickly drove many away with his snarky, sarcastic attitude. The boy also didn't wear much. His form fitting black pants, shirt and blue and red jacket served him well enough. If he got anything out of the godforsaken early hour meetings was a chance to scoop out potential talent. He'd seen a desk and game console go in; a sure fire hint at a child. Or one overtly childish adult.

Bianca waited another few seconds before ringing the bell once more. Her friend shook his head and tossed a look at the slowly rising sun, faint rays of pink and orange slipping over the horizon.

"Maybe they're not home?" the girl asked

"Or they're asleep. You know, like normal people?" he quipped back, getting a miffed look from his friend

She spun around and rung the bell again. She was tempt for another go, but the door unlocked and opened just a tad.

"Who is it?" the voice inside asked

"Um, hello?" the girl leaned forward, attempting to steal a glance as to the identity of the voice "I'm Bianca and this is Cheren. We're part of the Nuvema Town Welcoming Committee and wanted to personally welcome into our community!"

The door was silent, the stranger within likely contemplating whether or not to open the door further. After several seconds of inactivity, the door creaked open fully and the two NTWC member were able to finally see just whom that'd been speaking to. It was boy. A short boy with long, dangling black dreadlocks dressed in a very lazy looking yellow graphic shirt and baggy, black shorts. A hand pushed the glasses further up the bridge of his nose and behind them brown eyes gazed curiously at them.

"Um, hi." he awkwardly held out his hand, trying to look anywhere but at the two taller people in front of him "I'm...I'm...what was my name again?"

Cheren raised a brow. Was this boy a bit soft in the head or was he really so nervous that he'd forgotten his own name? Whichever the case, they weren't going to make him feel any less anxious by staring at him like his head had just sprouted wings.

"My name's Cheren, as you already know. And I was wondering if we might could inside? Maybe chat for a bit?"

The girl swung her head back at her friend. When was Cheren so friendly? Normally, the door would've already been slammed in their face due to some rude or snide remark made by the boy, but for some reason, he was being nice. And smiling! He never smiled before noon, complaining that it was a wasted effort so early in the morning. Already he had passed her in her gaping state, walking inside the small house. After shaking herself back into the present, she went inside as well.

The interior was nice enough. It was still mostly bare walls and floors but a couch and a TV sat in the living room as well as a wooden, old-fashioned wall clock. The kitchen seemed just as bare and housed only a table and conveniently three seats. The boy ushered them to their seats before taking the last for himself. His head then stared down at the tabletop, once gain avoiding looking at them. The smile that had been on Cheren's face fell and he drummed his fingers against the the table.

"So," he began "You still unpacking? If you are, maybe me and Bianca could help you with it. If that's okay with you, of course."

The boy's eyes looked up, his head raising slightly to meet their's "S-sure. No problem. And...my name's Wayne."

"Alright! I just love clean up and all that other stuff. It can be super fun if you get creative with it. Oh, do you mind if my Darumaka helps out, too?" Bianca reached to the ground and hoisted up a red, oval shaped creature with large eyes, pink hands and golden fringes where its eyebrows would be.

Wayne looked at the creature, blinking blankly as he took in the sight of the strange thing. And then it smiled and shouted its name.

He black out.

BiW

He was laying on something soft.

That was the first thing his senses told him when he had finally regained consciousness. He attempted to sit upright, but a jarring pain in his skull violently protested the action. Groaning, he raised a hand to his head to ease the persistent throbbing when he felt something grab his shoulder. Startled, he jerked and turned to face whatever it was when his eyes met those of the boy from before.

The boy who wasn't real. Who could not be real.

"Are you alright, Wayne?" Cheren asked with concern in his voice "You took a pretty nasty fall to the floor."

Propping himself up with his left hand, he raised his right hand and gently smacked himself in the face. He felt that. That meant his wasn't dreaming, which meant that what he was seeing was actually happening at that very moment.

"Yeah, I-I'm…f-fine." he stammered out a lie, his reason battling fiercely to make sense of this completely illogical, yet very real situation.

"Are you sure?" The blond who had up until then been a fictional character spoke from the side of him "Because you hit your head pretty hard on the floor and I read somewhere that falls can cause your brain to smashing around inside your head and give you headaches or something like that. What do you think, Darumaka?"

"Maka-Maka." the red, oval-shaped creature that should not exist outside of toys, mascots, and fan-art shrugged despite its apparent lack of shoulders. Wayne's hand darted to his chest, clenching the suddenly hot fabric as he tried to quell his speeding pulse and near hyperventilating breaths.

His reaction didn't go un-noticed and Cheren was quick to put the Zen Charm Pokemon and the teen's terrified response together "Wayne…have you never seen a Pokemon?"

He said nothing, but managed a quick shake of his head in the negative. Both Bianca and Cheren's eyebrows shot through the roof. How could anyone not've seen a Pokemon? Sure, they'd heard of regions were the fantastical creatures were scarce and nearly unheard of, but they'd always thought that places like those were just myths. The black haired boy was the first to recover from his stupor and asked the question he knew his fellow NTWC member was thinking.

"Wayne, just _where _are you from?"

"Um," _Aw, crap. Crap! Quick, man, think of something! _"I'm from America."

He received a pair of dumbfounded stares in return.

"Um…It's a ways off from Hoenn." _Gee, nice save._

"Oh, alright!" Bianca replied cheerfully to Wayne's immense relief "What're your parents?"

_Aww, God-freakin'-danmmit! _"They…stayed home…because…" _Think, think, think! Lie, lie, lie! _"I'm here on an…exchange program?" _Fuckin' idiot! Fuckin' idiot! Idiot! Idiot!_

"Hmm," Cheren cupped his chin in thought "I'm guessing you're here to study the Unova culture and no doubt the Pokemon here as well. Perhaps you might even become a Trainer?" He sincerely hoped he did. Nuvema was a virtual ghost town when it came to potential talent and he had to say he saw something, interesting in this young man.

"Um, yeah." the short lad thanked God several times over for the factthat they didn't question his answer "I've always…thought about being one…ever since I read about it in books. So, I guess I just need to ask Professor Juniper for a starter and be on my-"

"Oh, the Professor not in right now, she's over in Pinwheel Forest doing some research and won't be back for a month a least. Oh, I hope she brings me back a souvenir! Maybe a Sawk or Throh mask or one of those cute Petilil hats that Sarah's being telling me about! But don't worry Wayne! I'm sure that if I call then the Professor…wouldn't mind…getting you…"

The girl never got to finished her rant, as she was too preoccupied with taking in the prone form of her friend laying passed out on the floor.

BiW

After recovering from his his second fainting spell, Wayne decided to take the NTWC members up on their offer to help unpack the boxes that the warped reality provided. The dozens plus boxes of sundry sizes contained rather standard fare such as kitchen ware, furnishing, and random knick-knacks to be set about as well as stranger things such as a pokemon-theme foot massager, what looked to be an impractical fusion of a heater and a desktop monitor, and a case in the shaped of a deformed skull.

After retrieving all of the items, they spent the rest of the afternoon playing interior decorator as they tried oh so desperately to arrange the house in some kind of neat-ish fashion. When they were finished, it looked exactly like it should've with two ten-year-olds and a culture shocked fourteen-year-old as the decorators: a mad mix of conflicting interests. By the time the sun had lowered and painted the sky a mix of watery violets and oranges, the two younger, taller youths left their friend's abode with a wave a promise to return tomorrow.

Once in the safety and comfort of the dark house, Wayne took a deep breath…and let out a torrent of swears, curses, and obscenities. The yelling soon turned to loud, choking sobbing before bubbling up into fits of borderline insane laughter. The teen soon exhausted himself and collapsed for a third time against the door, slipping into comforting sleep.

BiW

The Monday after his induction into the Pokemon world and subsequent private mental breakdown found Wayne chomping down on a bowl of Honey Combee Flakes, the morning news featuring the same, attractive and just-shy-of-slutty blond announcing the major events of the day. The Pokemon world seemed to be a lot like the real world with its fair share of natural disasters, stock concerns, and cute-thing-of-the-week. Just with an abnormally colored lion resting next to the screen, powering the display.

Feeding another bite into his mouth, Wayne reclined further into the couch and picked up the remote, flicking the channel. Brief static and the screen cleared to show two pokemon: one looking like a sumo wrestler with massive glove-like hands and the other being a red, gi-wearing with a T shape on its face. Both circled each other before charging, grasping their opponent and pushing with stunning force.

"_Welcome to the Heavyweight Tourney Finals, Live from Lucunosa City! The semi-finals are shaping up to a furious one as Mike Ty's Hariyama takes on the challenger's Throh! Tune in to see which of the titans prevails after this commercial break!"_

Click.

"_And for only 9,000 Poke-dollars, this wonderful masterpiece by Smeargle master, Deja-vu, can be yours! Call the number at the bottom of the screen to order. Act now, and we'll throw in a case of Magi-Oil free of charge! Withshippingandhandling."_

Click.

"_Last week on 'It's Natu but Dratini', Shawn found out that Paulina's lover was actually his second-cousin's wife's sister's son. Outrage, he confronts him only to be exposed as Paulina's mother's adopted step-grandson. Discover more in the next few-"_

Click.

God, there was nothing on TV. It was still morning, which meant that nothing good would be coming on until at least three in the afternoon. Sighing, he flicked the screen to a random network and shoveled the rest of the cereal into his gullet. He had just finished the last bite when he felt a presence on his shoulder. Turning, he was greeted to a moaning face with hands poised to snatch him up.

"GAH!" he screamed and fell off the couch, scrambling against wood and milk as his hand darted to his chest.

"Bianca!" Wayne shouted at the now laughing face, the girl standing fully upright and clutching her stomach "Would chu stop doin' that?!"

"Well, it _is _pretty funny watching your face make that look." The teen turned to see Cheren looking down at him with the a smug grin on his face and arms folded "If you really wanted it to stop happening, you shouldn't have given us spares to your house."

Wayne glared at his friend, wiping drying milk on his shirt. He'd only made the spares for in case something happened, not for them to sneak in with all the stealth-ness of a ninja and scare him onto his rear. He snapped his gaze at Bianca, who was still laughing up a storm with her Darumaka staring up at her in confusion. Huffing, he took purposefully strides forward and scooped up the Zen Charm Pokemon, stroking it as he walked to the kitchen.

It was a habit of his. Ever since he'd seen it, his hands would just move on there own accord and pet it, fingers dragging along the smooth, super-fine hairs on its body. Part of it was out of comfort but the majority was to remind himself that it was real. That this reality was real. As unsettling thoughts crept in, he gripped the pokemon just a bit tighter and walked with a bit more urgency.

Thoughts like this were best dis-spelled through petting and another bowl of sugary cereal.

BiW

Wednesday of his second week in Nuvema brought Wayne to a surprising individual.

Despite what the game had led him to believe, the home town of the protagonist was much larger than the four houses. To the east were the wooden houses all painted with a dull pallet with small, rolling hills of evergreen grass where the few children who proved to be many years junior to his friend frolicked and played. To the west were taller, more modern dwellings that housed businesses and markets that provided the town with its lively hood. It was here, on an errand run for food, that he just so happened to wander into a certain shop.

It wasn't anything spectacular; like the rest of the buildings it was colored in a dull pallet with the standard appearance of a house. Unlike them, it had a flower box filled with bright flowers and growing plants bearing berries that to the normal person would caution them to stay away. Wayne found them rather delightful. Tasty even. Without a thought, he stepped inside.

A small bell rung and he took in the interior. It was a bright, sunny yellow with two tables on either side painted with what appeared to be the faces of a Snorlax and Munchlax. Linoleum tiles dusted with red specks and paws prints clicked beneath his feet as he shuffled his shoes. Directly ahead of him, a womanly figure hummed before snapping up at his presence.

"Oh my!" she gasped, her voice a near aching falsetto "A customer!"

The woman stood straighter and the teen took in her appearance. She was tall, with a sturdy frame and arms that looked like they could crush him with a twitch. Her chestnut hair was done into a flip, a hairclip with the face of a Munchlax in the right side. Eyes of dark chocolate complemented her dusted pecan complexion, her face lighting with a smile as she greeted him.

"Welcome, sug', ta Home Cookin' Done Right! I'm Mila and how may I help ya?" she was bubbly and sweet: like Bianca…but more intimidating.

"Um, I smealt those berries outside and just-" he mentally slapped himself. _Jesus! Why'd I say that?!_

"Oh! Ya like'd ma flowes'?' she a beaming grin, she twirled and produced a tray of steaming buns, wafting with heat "Then try these! Fresh from ma oven', filled wit' lovin'!"

Blinking a few times, Wayne looked down at the tray and felt his stomach rumble violently. His mother had always encouraged him to take what was offered to him. _So long as they don't take you nowhere_ he thought wistfully as he grabbed a doughy delight and bite into it. It took an inordinate amount of restraint not to blurt out a series of curses that would've made a nun's ears bleed as the piping hot filled scorched his tongue and lips. Teary eyed, he chewed and licked the cooling jelly before letting out a joyful moan. He swallowed and shivered at the moist heat traveled down his esophagus to his stomach, warming it all the way.

"Christ, that good." he couldn't help the smile on his face, the desert was too good

The woman smiled, nodding her head in approval "Those're ma famous 'Pecha Gonna Love it' Dumplings. Feels like a mouthful a' sin, don't it?"

Wayne nodded before a belated blush colored his cheeks. Was she implying what he thought she was implying? "Th-thanks for the free sample, Miss Mila-"

"Call me Auntie M." reaching beneath the counter, she rose with a large bundle of steaming buns wrapped neatly in a blanket and placed in a basket "And these aren't free samples. Think of 'em as…investments. I gots a feelin' I'll be seein' ya a lot from now on."

Wayne stared at the woman. Then the buns. Was she really doing this? Giving him free food? It felt almost wrong to take the food from her…but then his appetite roared in fury and his mouth watered at the decadent scent. _Fuck it, I'll pay her back later. _With a quick thank you and a bow (for no real particular reason), he quickly left for home.

Mila smiled and turned back to her work, humming happily. It was rare her shop received a customer. After all, she did use ingredients that contained poisons and where damn-near impossible to ingest. Those Pecha pastries, for example, contained enough toxin to leave a fully-able bodied man out and sick for hours. That boy seemed to love them as much as she did.

"Maybe next time, I'll let 'im try the 'Tamato Custard Busters'."

BiW

Wayne would never forget the third week of his time in Nuvema.

It was four O'clock in the morning and the teen was blissfully dreaming about meeting and eating a giant Pecha Dumpling when his favorite blond called him on his Xtransceiver. The dark blue device had been given to him earlier that week as a gift and came with his two friends numbers already installed. At the time, he nearly cried out of sheer happiness over getting such a thoughtful gift from his friend. Now, awake, pissed, and having to piss, he was feeling less grateful.

"What?" he all but growled into the screen, dreads a disheveled mess as he fiddled them back into place

"Wayne!" the girl obviously was ignoring his glare of death "You'll never believe what I found!"

The short lad groaned. With Bianca, it could be anything from a cobweb in her ceiling, an old manuscript for a typewriter, or on that one occasion her dead relative's ashes. Knowing that whatever it was most likely was either not that good or just plain stupid, his interested was already non-existent.

"Look, can it wait til tomorrow? I'm tired and I really wanna get back to sleep-"

There was a resounding bang as his front door swung open down stairs. Groaning, he picked himself up from his heavenly soft bed and trended down the unforgiving cold steps. He hissed as his eyes were violently assaulted by light, the boy belatedly realizing he wasn't wearing his glasses. Squinting his unfocused eyes, he could just make out the blurry form of a male sitting on his couch in a sea green bathrobe and green Snivy slippers with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Hey, Cheren." he greeted with no real emotion "So, Bianca. Mind telling me why I'm out my bed at four-"

Wayne never finished his sentence.

Because Bianca was holding a magazine.

A special-edition copy of _Trained Beauties._

And inside was a page filled with Unova's top Trainer's decked out in swimwear. On the right, where his friend was pointing enthusiastically, was a page male trainers posted in manly poises that showed how insanely fit and trimmed they were. He recognized a few of the faces: Marshal was posed Mantis-style in trunks, Dryden had his hands behind his back as light caught off his brick wall psyche, and Alder was leaning back against a boulder with both arms and a suggestive smile wearing nothing a _speedo. _To the left were a set of familiar female faces: Skyla was posed with a victory sign in a sleek one piece, Elesa struck a pose born from her years as a model and showcased her legs that stretched for days, and Lenora sat with her legs spread apart in a two piece that barely contained her figure with a beckoning finger and coquettish smile.

Cheren promptly convulsed as his jaw hit the floor and his mind imploded at the sight of the spread. Wayne handled it far better: his face only turned five shades of red and his nose burst, proving that hot women indeed broke the nasal capillaries. Bianca smiled and giggled, pleased at her warmly her surprise was so warmly received.

BiW

"Come on."

"No."

"Come ooon."

"No."

"Aw, come on. Pleeeease? With Pecha Dumplings on top?"

"I said No."

Wayne groaned, eyes rolling in his head "Can you stop trying to act grown for a few minutes? You're ten, not forty-two with more issues than the _Nimbasa Chronicle. _So stop acting so cool and liven the hell up."

Cheren wrinkled his nose and cringed "Must you use such…colorful language?"

"Swearing is used to express strong and/or powerful emotions. Like the ones I'm feeling right now with you having a ten-foot pole up your ass. All I'm asking is for this one, damn thing. After that, you can go right back to being as self-righteous and holier-than-thou as you want."

The taller youth stared down his friend, who raised to his full, unimpressive height in return. After locking glares for several seconds, the younger lad conceded with a sigh.

"Fine." he blatantly ignored his and Bianca's cheers of victory "But just this one. Time. That's it."

With a nod, Wayne quickly set about clearing the living room, leaving enough space to secure the safety of his television and room for his friends and himself. Clearing his throat, he caught the attention of the borrowed Kricktune and Chatot waiting in the corner. The lad had spent all week training the musical creatures to perform the tune and bass just right. He'd made his voice as deep as possible for the bird to copy and spent hours instructing the bug-type on the proper cords and strokes. Now, they stood awaiting his orders to start.

"Follow my lead." He snapped his fingers

The bed cricket started, strumming its long, knife-like limps together, producing a steady, wavering beat. As it played, Wayne shifted his footing and leaned from side to side, snapping his fingers as he did. His friends mimicked him, Bianca giddy and Cheren feeling plain silly. After a few moments, the Chatot opened its beak and spoke.

_Lean wit it, rock wit it!_

_Lean wit it, rock wit it,_

_Lean wit it, rock wit it,_

_Lean wit it, rock wit it,_

The teen put his arms out straight, crossing them over each before pulling them back and raising an arm and snapping his fingers. He pivoted his hips and smoothly swung to his opposite side repeating the action.

_I bounce in the club so the ho's call me Rocky,_

_Posted in the cut, and I'm lookin for a blockhead,_

_Yup in my white tee!_

Wayne tossed his arms down and crossed them, pulling them back up as he turned to the side before returning to center and snapping his fingers over his head. He then placed an arm behind his pumped it in a half chicken pose, leaning from side to side. He then swung his arms down, pulling them up as he shifted his body. Bianca giggled giddily, fumbling with her footing while Cheren narrowed his gaze, intent on following his friend's movements.

For the next few minutes, the living room was a cacophony: Bianca half-tripped, stumbled, and outright missed cues, Cheren focused his entire being on moving to the rhythm his friend set, and Wayne smiled uncontrollably as he thought of the sheer absurdity of what he was doing. This dance was seven years old at least and he'd only recently mastered it. Now, he was teaching it to his friends as if he was some kind of expert.

When the Chatot finished and the Kricktune ceased, the trio all rested on their knees, winded. Wayne shot his friends a smile "See? Fun, right?"

"So much fun!" the blond replied instinctively

"…It wasn't as ridiculous as I imagined." Cheren said before turning his head away

"Says you. You were too busy trying to keep up with Wayne." Bianca accused, stabbing a finger at her friend

"I was doing as I was told." the lad huffed, straightening himself and cracking his back slightly "Are we done? I have a documentary on the migration of Shellos to get back to."

"Sure, sure." the teen waved them away "Just be ready tomorrow. She'll be back in town."

The blond snapped her fingers, which were sore at that point, as a light bulb went off in her head "That's right! The Professor's coming back tomorrow!"

"Which means we'll be getting our Pokemon Licenses and starting our journey as Trainers." a longing smile and sharp glint appeared on his face "That means we need to get some rest. Tomorrow, we face the world."

With that, he and Bianca vacated the teen's apartment, leaving him allow with the two music-loving pokemon. Once he was sure he was alone, he raced over to a flowerpot, carefully moving it as he removed the Xtransceiver from its hiding place. With a touch, he stopped the recording and quickly dismissed the borrowed creatures back to their masters before thundering up the stairs and plopping onto the bed. His fingers hit 'Replay' and his grin grew as he watched Cheren and Bianca try to match his movements.

After reliving it a few times more, he shut off the lights and laid down to sleep. Before the sandman claimed him, a single thought broke through the growing haze of his mind.

_This is sooo goin' on the Internet._

**Author's Notes: **This chapter was actually written out months ago, but rewritten when I read it and discovered that Wayne's character wasn't all that flushed out. Remedying that with this rewrite of a rewrite of a rewrite, I must say I'm quite happy. I hope Wayne came off as a believable character and not too annoying or obnoxious. Also, just a warning: I plan on Bianca transforming from inept generic girl Trainer into a full-on badass by the end of this story. Cheren as well, but become slightly less serious and maybe a tad bit more douche-baggy. Anyway, next time: Wayne gets his starter and set off on his pokemon journey! Will he encounter trouble? You bet he will! TTFN!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Alrighty then. Now that the Nuvema Town arc is over with, I can finally move on to the actually adventure! Not much to say except enjoy and please, review if you can. Reviews are the fuel I need to keep me motivated…plus, they make me feel as though I suck less as a writer than I think I do.

Black in White

Chapter 3: Catching the day

Or

'When I destroyed a social order, proving that I'm badass."

The sun rose leisurely over the hills, bathing the sleepy town with its solar waves as it heralded in the start of the day. Bird pokemon chirped melodiously, residents waking up with bright eyes and smiles as they eagerly awaited the surprises the day would bring them. In about two hours, they'd regret thinking that.

Over at the dwelling of the player-turned-Trainer, the teen was deep in dreamland, strands of drool rolling from the corners of his mouth as he tossed restlessly in his sheets. The loud ring of the alarm did nothing to rouse him, instead causing him to roll to his side, muttering absently to himself as he continued to slumber. The light from the window slowly crept in, casting across the room until it landed on his eyelids, threatening to burn the thin layer of skin.

Wayne groaned, blinking his bleary eyes open and turning himself over where his eyes met the glaring, neon green lights of his clock. With a light moan, he shut his eyes, quickly slipping back into his unconsciousness' loving embrace…He snapped his eyes open and took in the numbers on the clock, taking a few moments to make sure he was reading them correctly. The resulting cry woke at least ten nearby residents from their slumber and sent a flock of Pidoves fluttering into the skies.

"GODDAMMIT!"

He literally exploded from his bed in a mad tangled mass of sheets, fabrics, and scattered electronics. He was already half stripped in the three steps it took to reach his closet.

"Fuck! Shit! Christ, I'm late!" his hands grabbed his morning wear and he hurriedly assembled his attire as he took to the stairs. Jumping haphazardly on one foot, it seemed only fair his drooping pants leg caught beneath him and sent him sprawling down the steps. More intense, louder swears were voiced from his pained position before he picked himself up and quickly pulled the shirt over his head.

The wooden door screeched as it was slammed open with a kick, Wayne rushing from his home and down the dust-covered road as if the devil were on his heels. He was oblivious to the startled and strange looks he received as his feet beelined for the Professor's Lab.

The building was hard to miss. Unlike the other, smaller houses that existed on the east side of town, it was located back towards the woods and was much larger. It was colored a more lively orange than most with flowers and other beautiful plants scenting the air with a powerful and lovely fragrance. He ignored the exterior and burst through the doors, his breath hard and heaving as he raised his hand, the other wrapped over his knee.

"I'm…here…" his breath continued to heave and pant, heart thundering in his ribcage as it pumped blood through his winded body _God, I'm outta shape._

Cheren palmed his face in an exasperated manner "I _told _you to get a good night's sleep. Don't tell me you were up all night watching pokemon battles again?"

Despite his still exhausted state, the teen managed a sly smile and looking up knowingly at his friend "Maybe."

The lad groaned and Wayne took a moment to observe his surroundings. The room was just as high-tech as it appeared in the games with towering computers, lit screen flashing random series of information, and shelves upon shelves of books and encyclopedias filled with everything having to deal with the pocket monsters. The floor was covered in slick, light blue tiles and when he looked up, the ceiling was a stark, glaring white that blended seamlessly. He didn't even notice the tall brunette until she coughed purposefully into her fist.

Wayne's head snapped towards her, taking in the sight that was unmistakably the premiere pokemon researcher of Unova. After all, what other professor wore a lab coat with a skirt? A _miniskirt _at that. The woman looked at the trio of youths with a cheerful smile…One that the short boy could've sworn looked forced.

"Well, now that everyone's here, I can assume you're all ready to begin your Pokemon journey?" the professor's voice was also cheerful; also forced

She received three eager responses: a joyful squeal from Bianca, a cool but rushed nod from Cheren, and a grumbled 'About damn time.' from Wayne. As she took in their overeager reactions, she gave another forced smile before walking over to one of the desk. When she returned, she had a thin stack of papers and handed each of the aspiring Trainers a copy.

"Just sign these and we can continue with the process to make you all official Train-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Miss Professor." Wayne held up his hand for emphasis before rescanning over the document to ensure he'd read correctly "…Is this a liability waiver?"

Bianca had stopped her pen inches from the dotted line at her friend declaration while Cheren blinked at him before re-skimming the pages himself.

"One that absolves the Pokemon League of any legality in the event of injury/trauma/disability/or…death of the Trainer?" The black haired lad simply stared at the paper, unsure if he'd read it correctly. When he re-read it to himself twice more, he felt a knot form in his stomach as his mouth suddenly became dry "Are they serious?"

The professor turned away slightly, gazing at the ground as she gave them all an affirming nod "It's been required for Trainers to sign that agreement for around…five or six years now. We were all aware of the dangers a Pokemon Journey presents, but ever since that group of Trainers was found dead in Sinnoh, the Pokemon League has made it mandatory that all potential Trainers sign the waiver."

"In case a Trainer dies, they'll be able to flash this signed, legally-binding contract in their deceased family's faces so they won't have to pay jack-shit. Pretty smart, business wise. As human beings, though, that's a bitch move." Cheren didn't even bother correcting his friend's foul language, as he too felt extreme rage and anger at the League. To think, they would make people no older than ten sign something like this

"Ma-maybe my dad was right…" the blond girl took the paper in her hands, violent tremors raking her nerves. To think, she was about to sign something so… "Wayne, what're you doing?!"

The teen briefly looked up at his friend's strangled yell from his place at the desk, his pen mid-way through double hump of his last name. The look he gave them was casual, as if they just interrupted him from reading the paper "Signin'" he explained with a shrug

"But why?" Cheren's question was far less exaggerated then his friend's, who was still fidgeting wildly behind him "Even you said that this was pretty dirty of the League. So why sign?"

The teen finished his signature and placed the pen on the wooden surface "One: I'm pretty sure that this is the only way we're going to qualify for our pokemon licenses. Two: Starter Pokemon and supplies are probably included in the deal And three: I'm really tired of just bummin' around town. Sure, this whole journey's probably gonna be filled with all sorts of dangerous crap, but that's part of the deal, right? Can't except everything to be all sunshine and rainbows."

The two gave the teen a weary stare before they each walked over and signed the document as well. Once they had finished, the professor looked over the forms before nodding and giving them a bright, genuine smile. It was a little bit unnerving.

"Great, now if you'll just follow me, we'll have your picture taken for your Trainer's License."

The following ten minutes were filled with hilarity, both intentional and accidental, as their likeness was taken and forever frozen within the laminated plastic. When they were handed their small, rectangular , the newly minted Trainers all made faces. Bianca's had captured her the moment gravity pulled her backwards to the floor, her face present along with flailing legs and arms in a desperate attempt to prevent the fall. Cheren's face was slightly scrunched with his eyes briefly squeezed shut by the harsh camera flash. Wayne's was pictured with his hairs sticking out at odd places, bags under his eyes, and clothes disheveled with bent glasses.

"This is sooo embarrassing."

"That camera has the worse timing."

"God, I need to get my dreads re-twisted."

"Now that that's settled," Juniper seemed ignorant to plights as she continued on in that overly cheerful manner of hers "let's get you three set up with a starter, shall we?"

They all perked up; the prospect of getting your very own creature capable of demolishing buildings lifting their spirits instantly. Bianca was bouncing in place, excitement practically extruding from her person. With smile, the professor walked over to one of the walls and pressed a button that was hidden from sight. A faint rumble went out through the room before that section opened and out slid a multitude of rows housing the red and white spheres they were all so eager to obtain.

With a jaunty hum, the tall woman strode over and grabbed three of the pokeballs. She clicked the sole button on the round device and Wayne and Bianca both watched with slightly hung jaws as it expanded to full size. Then, a bright light burst from the sphere, materializing into the form of a snake-like creature with a green, gold, and beige color scheme with a leafy tail and short, stubby arms. It took a moment to look over the three before scoffing and turning away.

"This is Snivy, a Grass-Type pokemon."

She released another and out came a pig of orange, brown, and gold. Its longer than normal ears stood straight up as it looked them over and it wagged its red ball tipped tail in a manner befitting a dog before yelling out its name.

"This is Tepig, a Fire-Type pokemon."

Another burst of white and Wayne's eyes lit up immediately. It was impossible for him not to recognize the white fur face, teal body with stubby limps, and especially that scallop that was displayed proudly on its…chest? Stomach? It was too compact a torso for the teen to figure out where everything was, but a happy grin spread quickly across his face until he was smiling ear-to-ear.

"Hey guys, can I go first?" normally, he would've been chivalrous and allowed Bianca to have the first pick, but he really wanted to have that otter

The answer was a cheerful and casual 'Sure.' and Wayne made it no secret which of the trio he wanted. Snivy didn't interest him in the least, mostly because it was the most popular choice and because it pretty much radiated snobby-ness. Tepig got a bit longer stare, looking at him with those puppy-dog eyes and drooped ears, head tilted to the side and a faint whimpering. Jesus, that was the most dog-like pig he'd ever seen. _Dad must've been a dog or something. _Finally, he arrived at his choice and bent down on his knees to be on eye-level and possibly reduce the intimidation factor.

"Hey, little guy," at least, he assumed it was a guy "you an' me are gonna be partners and kick lots of ass together. Whaddaya say?"

The Sea Otter Pokemon looked at him for a few seconds and closed it's eyes. Wayne smiled, thinking that his partner was considering it.

Then, the world faded into stars and whiteness as he was head-butted in the face.

BiW

The Sea Otter Pokemon could honestly say that this human was the strangest he'd ever met in his life.

Just a few short hours ago, he'd been waiting to be picked by a new human Trainer, after the last six (or was it seven?) had returned him within hours of ownership. They would run in and literally shove, or chuck in one particularly desperate case, him back into the tall woman's arms and beg, bargain, and cry for any type of replacement.

He never understood why. Just because he was concerned for their safety and well-being, they had returned him. All he did was attack them. With less than _half _his full strength he might add. He knew how dangerous the wild could be and he had no time to be protecting a Trainer that couldn't even handle a little Tackle. He wasn't even going to think about the few that made it to Razor Shell.

Today hadn't been that different.

Tepig had naturally been excited. He had just become old enough to be selected as a candidate for new Trainers. The hyperactive swine had literally burned a hole in the floor from his restless pacing and had to be confined to his pokeball. Snivy had been haughty as usual. Once again, she had proclaimed that no human as of yet had been good enough to meet her standards. Then, she'd turned up her nose and folded her arms in that condescending way that her species was known for.

The otter had been unimpressed with the candidates: the girl was too perky and obviously hadn't been to the wild, the first boy was looking at them critically showing some level of maturity, and the final was perhaps the most interesting and ridiculous. His clothes, those flimsy, hot things humans insisted on wearing, were wrinkled and messy. The pieces of glass on his face were crooked and the fur on his head was wild and unkempt. He looked at him with wide eyes before bursting into a face-splitting grin.

It was…unnerving. He wasn't surprised to see him bypass Snivy completely, the Grass Snake Pokemon huffing and leering at him. He was a bit shocked to see him remain largely unfazed by the Fire Pig Pokemon's signature 'Begging' move taught to him by his father. When he got to him, he squatted and gave him a smile before telling him his plans.

The otter closed his eyes, inhaling as he briefly mulled over the information, and struck him with an improvised Headbutt. It sent him hurtling to the floor and on his rear, prompting shouts from his comrades and a stern look from the woman. Sighing, he waited for the human to reconsider. He expected him to immediately call foul and demand another pokemon. What he wasn't expecting was a headlock.

Hours later and he still couldn't get over the fact that the human, no, his Master, had actually fought him with his bare hands. Sure, he seemed a bit older than the others, if a bit shorter, but he still hadn't had as much strength as he did. The scuffle was brief but enlightening. He had decided then that he'd travel with this human. He had a strong feeling that he could make him strong, stronger than the wild could alone, but also because he knew that a good deal of adventure was sure to follow.

"Ready, Miyamoto?" his master's voice sounded and the Water-type nodded.

This would be a most interesting journey.

BiW

Wayne hitched the bag higher onto his shoulders and maneuvered the straps for better support. The Trainer Starter Pack had included everything he could possibly need to get started and then some. It contain a few pokeballs plus a week's supply of pokemon food, two potions, assorted heals, Pokedex, and, of course, a map of Unova. Apparently, it'd been included ever since the League was sued for a Trainer getting lost on a trail that should've been included on a map.

Making his way downstairs, he stopped by the door and picked up the sturdy, metal bat he'd purchased the other day with the money that had been included in his Starter Pack. His friends had immediately asked him about the purchase and he replied truthfully.

"_In case someone or something lays hands on me or my pokemon, I'll be able to beat the crap of 'em."_

It was a lesson his mother had taught him when he was little and one that he supported even now. Placing the bat into his backpack, he called for his pokemon and left the house. As he headed for the entrance of town, he noticed that his two friends were waiting for him, both with welcoming smiles.

"Oh, Wayne, isn't this exciting?!" the girl was practically jumping as she hugged the Tepig closer to her chest "We're finally Trainers!"

"Yes," Cheren looked down at his Snivy, who seemed to be determined not to look at him "we're finally beginning our adventures. I just hope that one day, I'll get to see you both at the Unova League."

"Oh, ain't that just precious!" all three Trainers whirled around and saw a woman gushing at them, a basket in hand

"Auntie M!" Wayne said happily, giving the woman a warm smile "Came to see me off?"

The woman nodded, her posture drooping slightly "Yeah, but I'mma miss you sumthin' fierce. You're my best customer!" she reached out and pinched his cheeks with her hands "An' the cutest."

"Auntie." the teen squirmed uncomfortably, completely aware of the snickers his friends made at his predicament.

"Here." a basket scented like toasted paradise was thrust in front of him "Can't have you getting' thin on me, now can I?"

"Thanks, Auntie." he quickly took the gift and placed them in his bag for later consumption "I'll be back later."

"I'm holdin' you ta that." suddenly, her face went serious "Be safe, alright?"

The teen nodded and watched as the woman flash a warm smile before heading back to town "I'll let you try one later, Miyamoto."

"Why'd you decide to call him that?" Bianca asked, curious as about the name her friend had chosen

"Well, Miyamoto was this badass samurai warrior that lived in the seventeenth century and pretty much kicked ass, even when he was a kid. So, since the little guy practically handed me my ass earlier and he uses a sword, I thought the name just fit." Wayne really liked sharing the knowledge he'd gleaned from hours of reading books, websites, and news articles. It made him a practical encyclopedia of facts, most of which were useless or unlikely to ever come up in conversation.

"Oh, Okay!" as usual, the blond simply nodded and smiled "Well, I'm going to go home now."

"Why?" Wayne knew that this was the part of the game where they were suppose to race to the end of Route 1 but then again, nothing had really gone according to the game at this point

The girl fidgeted in place for a moment, hugging the Fire-type a bit too tightly "Well…my dad thinks I should try for in the morning. He doesn't want me to leave so late."

"I can see that." Cheren gazed at the watery colors invading the sky "I think I'll do that as well. What about you Wayne?"

The teen cupped his chin in thought briefly before shaking his head "Nah, I'm gonna go on ahead. By the time you guys reach Accumula, I'll already have my first badge."

"Oh really?" his friend asked his a small smile "Care for a friendly wager?"

The short teen shot his friend a confident smirk "Name it."

"I bet I can defeat the eight Gyms and get my badges before you. You win, and I'll trade one of my strongest Pokemon with one of your weakest. I win, and I get one of your strongest. Seem fair?" Bianca stared at her friend, completely shocked at the wager. Since when did Cheren bet?

"Deal." Wayne gripped the boy's hand more forcibly than necessary before shaking it hard "Just be ready to cough up when I beat your ass there by three weeks."

Cheren chuckled something under his breath before heading home as well, his Snivy on his heels with a dignified gait. The girl wished the teen luck and hurried back to her abode. With a sigh, Wayne looked ahead and took the first step on his journey.

BiW

If it was possible, Wayne would be shooting the burning, disemboweled corpse of the idiot that illustrated the maps for the game.

Because the short, ten second route was now a long, winding path of knee tall grasses, worn roads, and sky scraping oaks. This in itself wouldn't have been that much of a problem, except that the freaking, utterly _retarded _Trainers that littered the path. One minute, he was trudging through the foliage and the next, some half naked chick in impractical shorts was demanding a battle. Luckily, his senses were starting to get better; the last few managed to avoid a crack to the face with his bat.

The battles themselves were completely lackluster. Miyamoto, despite being his first pokemon, was ungodly strong for a starter. His two attacks, Tackle and Razor Shell for some reason, easily demolished the unfortunate yucks stupid enough to believe their freshly catch rodent or bird could provide even a sideways glance. The Sea Otter Pokemon had taken each opponent with the same, cautious appraisal and sub-sequentially ripping them plenty of new ones.

By the seventh battle, Wayne stopped even looking at his gained experience on the Pokedex. Seemed as if the two levels were all he was going to get outta these morons. Casually stepping over the fallen form of some brunette and her Lillipup, the teen slung the bat onto his shoulders and began whistling idly.

"Hey, Miyamoto," the otter looked at him thoughtfully "wanna stop for the night soon? It's getting kinda late."

Indeed, the sky had darkened considerably since their departure and the faint ribbons of orange and violets were growing dimmer and dimmer as the sun sunk deeper into the horizon. The Water-type gave a small nod before going ramrod straight. In an instant, the scallop was off his body and glowing with a quickly summoned Razor Shell. His eyes narrowed dangerously and a growl erupted from his throat.

"Hmm?" the teen tensed, hands gripping the bat tighter as he surveyed the area his pokemon was growling at "Relax, Moto, it's nothing."

A few seconds passed before the creature deactivated the move, water spilling onto the ground. He followed after his master, who'd resumed his cheerful tune and casted a look at the patch of grass. He could've sworn he heard something. As they marched on, they didn't notice the tail that disappeared back into the grass.

BiW

In the small alcove of bushes, the small, brown rodent pokemon was leaning against a bed of soft leaves. It'd been a very trying day, with multiple attacks launched by rival troops and stray pokemon looking for food. There'd even been a Swanna, boldly terrorizing his troop and daring to claim the area for herself. She'd even gone so far as to call them vermin. But he'd put a stop to her, largely due to the attack passed down from his father which had left the bird unfit to fly. Or breath for that matter.

With a heavy sigh, he rummaged beneath the plant matter until his paws gripped the smooth surface of the familiar item. Rolling it from beneath the bed, a stray ray of fading light caught the reflective metal. Grasping it with his paws, his front teeth bit down and he held the can high as he gulped down the fizzy water.

The bubbles stung his throat, coating his tongue with a syrupy sweetness before he removed it and gasped for air before taking another healthy swig. Tears crept into his strange patterned eyes and he set the drink down, nearly half empty. His lungs gratefully took in oxygen, causing his throat to sting as residual bubbles popped in his throat. A gleeful smile crossed his face as he felt the drink's effects kick it, his body filling with pleasant energy. His paws eagerly snatched the drink and his mouth dropped open for another mouthful.

"Alpha."

The smile faded his from his face as irritation was made evident on his features. With a growl, he set the can down and turned to face his subordinate. The Patrat took a small step back, weary of his leader's growing annoyance, and spoke his piece.

"We've spotted intruders by the southern end. They've defeated the humans we drove out earlier. With surprising ease I might add. What are your orders?"

The Alpha stood, stance and posture all tense as his mind quickly fell into tactician mode "Send in a the first patrol to test their strength and spot weaknesses and then second and third after. If they're strong, we overwhelm them with numbers. Have our best attackers leading and our rangers supporting from the tree line. I expect to hear some good news when you return."

The rodent gave his leader a quick nod before rushing off to relay his orders. Once he could no longer here the pitter-patter of his fleeting strides, he turned his attention back to the human beverage and cracked a smile.

BiW

In all honestly, this was probably mostly Wayne's fault.

He'd ignored the warnings the defeated Trainers had given him about the fearsome, vicious pokemon that dwelled deeper on the route. Disregarded his Oshawott's cautious hints. So, when the trees shook and then exploded with a shower of fur and fury, it was his reward for being so oblivious.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled and ducked for the nearest patch of grass, feeling teeth and claws graze his back "Where'd all these Patrat come from?!"

Said pokemon were currently raining from the canopy, unleashing hell upon the teen as his panicked fingers rushed to wrap themselves around the leather grip. With strength brought on by life-threatening fear, he swung the bat hard, ears filling with a pleasantly solid thud as it sent one of the little devils flying. Raising to his feet, he continued to swing, arms blurring as they hacked into the scurrying herd of vicious Scout Pokemon.

He turned his head and noticed that Miyamoto hadn't needed orders to begin tearing his opponents apart with his Razor Shell. The blade of compressed, flat water effortlessly cut, sliced, and utterly mowed down the creatures by the threes. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth. Seeing his partner in action as he chop, slashed, and diced, was jaw-dropping and the fact that they were only just starting out made it that much more amazing. Smashing his weapon into another rodent's furry face, he gave a hearty laugh. If his journey was going to be this exciting, he'd of stole Miyamoto and left a long time-

In that one instant, as he rose his bat high for another strike, he felt an outside force act on his body. It caused his nerves to scream, his skin to blister, and his heartbeat to pump erratically. It wasn't until he hit the ground and his chest started beating out of rhythm did he realized he'd been electrocuted.

BiW

Miyamoto had been deep into the heat of battle, his scallop easily decimating the weakling sentries. He'd throw a few Tackles in to give his small arms a break now and then and already, he could see their forces were nearly depleted. Then he heard the scream.

His head turned and his eyes grew large when he saw his master fall to the ground, stray sparks of static tracing his now prone form.

"I recommend you surrender." the otter's attention landed on the site of a Patrat with dark brown fur and haunting, neon blue eyes positioned on a high branch, posture practically extruding authority "Your human master is in no condition to give you orders to fight. Leave now and I promise to leave you be."

The creature looked at the assumed leader of the Scout Pokemon and then to his master.

He wasn't moving.

The Alpha could honestly say he was surprised by the sudden display of rage from the small pokemon. Weren't all pokemon that came through here still new to their masters? Why all this rage if they didn't even know each other very well? More over, he was amazed by the fact that Oshawott had leapt high enough to slash through the branch, sending him to ground level.

Landing on all fours, the Alpha raised himself to look his opponent over. He was an Oshawott, which meant he was Water-type. His scallop was already poised to attack and his eyes…His eyes projected such blind fury, it was almost like Intimidation. Then, before he could even formulate his next move, the otter was already in his face, blade lowering for his throat. Dodging by a hair, he quickly launched a Tackle which was just as effortlessly dodged before coming in with a Razor Shell.

The rodent ducked and threw his opponent a Leer, which did little but serve to anger the otter further. Dodging once more, he skidded back a few paces before focusing his energy. True, his kind weren't renowned for their prowess in long-range attacks, but he did have type advantage. Gathering flecks of static onto his fur, he aimed for his target and let lose a powerful Thunderbolt. Oshawott dispelled his attack and blocked with his shell, complete absorbing the Electric-type move.

Shock was drawn onto the Alpha's features as his and the remaining conscious troop's jaws dropped. They'd heard rumors that the Sea Otters were protected against Electric-type moves, but never did they expect it to be this potent! So overcome was he that he didn't even acknowledge the Razor Shell until it bit sharply into his shoulder. Hollering in pain, he stumbled before ducking and sending another burst of lightening which his opposition also blocked.

Panting heavily, he once more collected his energy, this time relocating it to his tail. A glossy shine coated it from base to furry tip and he launched himself at Miyamoto, unleashing an Iron Tail. Steel and water collided in a clash of power that resulted in a shower of liquid. The Oshawott quickly re-summoned the sharp blade and clashed once more with the troop leader. The two were soon a flurry of strikes, most either dodged or deflect from the two heavy attacks. For a brief moment they separated and Miyamoto charged, slashing against the Patrat's raised forearms.

He continued to slash, his attacks gaining both momentum and power. When he finally noticed the rodent wasn't striking back, he had only a moment to notice the bright red glow before it exploded outwards as his power was thrown back at him through the Bide. He landed roughly and halted his tumbling slide with his scallop, the blade carving up earth. He took a brief recess to survey his wounds: numerous scraps, bruises, and a large bump from where a stray steel infused tail had landed. He casted his gaze over to his master.

He still hadn't gotten up.

Growling , he opened his mouth shout a few choice insults at his foe and was surprised when a stream of water jetted forth. The attack sent the Alpha sprawling and matting his cut littered fur in the process. Amazed at the development of a new attack, he quickly went about blasting his opponent again. The Patrat blocked with his arms again as his fur lit up with yellow sparks. Miyamoto soon found himself doubled over in pain as his mouth and insides were harshly pounded by the Thunderbolt. Swaying on his now weak feet, he was blindsided by the Iron Tail, his body skidding like a rag doll across the field.

"I'll admit," the troop leader walked forward, clutching his arm that was heavy injured "you're strong. But I overestimated you-"

Before the Alpha could say anymore, Miyamoto felt a surge of power well up inside him and with blinding speed, unleashed an unprecedentedly powerful Razor Shell and carving a deep red line along the Patrat's chest. The Alpha stood for several seconds before finally falling, shocking the entire troop. Never did they expect their Alpha to lose so spectacularly.

"I…" Miyamoto gave the rodent a look of shock as he managed to heave himself up using his arms "I'm not…done yet."

The display of willfulness was promptly ended when a hard something impacted the back of his head. Hard. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he felt his body become weightless before compacting into an unknown space.

The Sea Otter Pokemon looked up and found his Trainer standing over the shaking pokeball, hand wrapped firmly over the metal bat. So deep into his furious battle, he failed to notice the teen's return to consciousness. Once the sphere stopped, Wayne bent down and retrieved it.

This was his first capture.

The thought repeated itself in his mind until he found himself composed enough to speak.

"Anyone _else _want some of this?" the response was an universal cowering "Then get the hell outta here. Now!"

The rodents quickly dispersed, vanishing into the depths of the woods. Wayne looked up and suddenly noticed how dark it'd become. Deciding to call it day, he set up camp and laid to rest for the night.

_If my entire journey's gonna be like this, someone please shoot me now _he thought before something small and hard hit the back of his head.

**Author's Notes: **Finally done with it. I'm too tired to write anything else. TTFN!


End file.
